Ranma and DBZ: Androids
by Gray
Summary: In a world where the DBZ crew do not exist, Ranma and company are humanity's only hope of stopping the evil Dr. Gero and his androids. Let me know if I should continue this please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or DBZ, Takahashi-san and Toriyama-san do, and yes this is a R

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or DBZ, Takahashi-san and Toriyama-san do, and yes this is a R.5+DBZ cross, what of it?

Ranma ½ and DBZ "Androids" By Gray 

It had all started so simply, like one of those silly science fiction novels really. Two beings of immense power had come forth and begun to terrorize the citizens of Tokyo, intent on the destruction of the human race evidently. Built by a mad scientist who desired world domination, Androids 19 and 20 were evil to their mechanical hearts. Draining the energy of everything they encountered, they seemed unstoppable. Which is of course when Ranma and crew stepped in. This wasn't the first time they faced some deadly foe. Ranma himself had battled against some of the most powerful beings on the planet. The relatively small group of people, composed of Ryouga Hibiki, Mousse, Tatewaki Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyou Kuonji, Akane Tendo, and of course Ranma Saotome himself, faced off against the pair of freakish robots in the ruined streets of downtown Tokyo. One could almost feel the sheer determination radiating off of the group of warriors who were for all intents and purposes Humanity's best bet on winning against the threat they now faced. As a camera crew set up and started filming the event, everyone watching prayed that it would be okay.

Android 20 stepped forward and sneered in the fighter's direction.

"Feh, pitiful fools, what do you hope to accomplish? Do you honestly think you have a prayer of stopping us?" Kuno started to talk, pointing his bokken at the mechanized duo threateningly.

"Silence knave! We shall…" Ranma held up a hand, cutting him off, and to everyone's amazement, Kuno nodded. Ranma glared hatefully at the two.

"We didn't come here to talk, we came here to put a stop to you two, and that's exactly what we're going to do…" He then got into a combat stance, and the others followed, spreading out so that they effectively surrounded the pair. 20 smirked and threw a dead body he had been holding to the ground in contempt.

"Bah, if you say so boy!" 19 then started speaking in its peculiar high-pitched voice.

"Let me have the first few 20!" 20 sighed and nodded.

"Very well, you can take that boy in front first!" 19 nodded eagerly and turned back to Ranma.

"I will enjoy draining you!" He then shot at Ranma with surprising speed for his size. Ranma however, easily dodged the charge, and jumped to the side. Before the Android could even turn around, he had smashed a fist into its face, causing it to reel slightly. It was evident to all watching that Ranma was not pulling his punches as he did with most opponents. 19 scowled at the pig-tailed boy, and attempted once more to get its hands on him. Ranma caught its first palm strike by the wrist, and peered curiously at the red things on its hands.

"What the hell are those?" Ranma said as he dodged another hit from the other hand. The android then wrenched its captive limb free and tried to place both hands on him. Only to hear a cry that confused it.

"Katchu-Tenshin Amaguriken!" The Android didn't have time to even react as hundreds of blows struck its body at lightning speeds. Gasping bit from all the punishment its admittedly strong body had absorbed thus far, it was unprepared for Ranma's finishing attack.

"Mouko Takabisha!" Ranma fired off his trademark ki-attack at point-blank range, causing 19 to be blown back and go skidding across the street. Ranma smirked for a moment, before he saw it get back to its feet, and actually smile. 20 was also smiling.

"Heh, excellent, that blast restored a great deal of 19's strength…" Ranma gaped.

"These things absorb ki?" He thought to himself as he noticed 19 preparing to attack again. Finally deciding that he had better end this soon, Ranma prepared to counter the next attack. 19 grinned evilly and launched himself at Ranma yet again. This time Ranma spun to the side and yelled out a technique he had recently obtained and improved upon.

"Yami-senken!" The razor sharp blade of ki whizzed through the air and sliced cleanly through 19's arm, shocking the two androids speechless. It was Ranma's turn to grin evilly.

"I'd suggest not underestimating us anymore wrinkly…" He said addressing 20.

"Or you'll regret it big time…" 20 glared hatefully at Ranma.

"I would say the same to you boy, but I think 19 will show you…" Ranma blinked, and gasped as he realized that 19 had latched onto him.

"Damn it, can't sense their aura cause they don't have one!" He thought to himself as 19 laughed.

"Now I will suck you dry!" The android yelled gleefully as he did just that. Ranma swore as he felt his energy being drained out of him. He felt himself grow weak and desperately tried to remain standing. Cursing his weakness, Ranma grit his teeth and fought it with every ounce of his indomitable will. A will that had humbled a god. For several minutes the two struggled against each other. 19 trying to absorb the pitiful human's energy, and Ranma desperately trying to resist it. His friends prepared to interfere, but 20 stepped in front of them.

"Try to help him, and I can guarantee that those people…" He pointed to the camera crew that had been recording the battle.

"Will die…" Reluctantly, Team Ranma backed down, although they hoped the pig-tailed boy so central to all their lives would be able to get out of this on his own. Swearing as he felt himself weakening even more every second, Ranma cursed again, and tried seemingly in vain to push the android off of is arm.

"I'm going to be defeated by a stupid looking robot that looks like something from a kiddy anime!? No way in hell!" He glared angrily at the android, causing it to grow a curious look on its face, wondering what the human was going to do now. 

"I am Ranma Saotome! Ya hear me fatso! And…I…" To everyone's amazement, Ranma started to force the thing back.

"Never…Lose!" With a roar, Ranma pushed the android away slightly, and then pulled it forward so hard and so fast, that he ripped its other arm clean off. Both androids goggled at this, and Ranma dropped the arm to the ground, dusting his hands off a bit and trying to recover from the large energy drain he had just experienced.

"Tch, did you honestly think that stupid pile of trash would beat me?" 19 sweated and then turned and ran. Ranma smirked and gave chase, catching up to the pesky robot in seconds thanks to his superior speed. Flipping in front of it, Ranma grinned and then lashed out with a roundhouse kick that snapped the Android's head to the side. He then brought his still raised leg back around in the same motion at high speed, smashing back into the android's head and causing it to snap to the other side. Deciding it was time to end this once and for all, Ranma concentrated his confidence into energy and a glowing blue ball of ki once again coalesced in his hands. Bringing it to his side, Ranma cupped it into a ball, and poured even more power into it, enough to hopefully end this. 19 was still recovering from the incredibly potent double kick Ranma had just inflicted upon it, and had time only to widen its eyes before Ranma thrust his palms forward and yelled out his attack.

"Mouko Takabisha!" He cried as the collected ki shot from his hands like a gun, roaring towards the stunned android at lightning speed. The blast struck dead on and caused a large explosion to occur. When it was over and the dust had cleared, there were only a few small pieces of 19 left. A leg and a piece of its head. The thing squawked from its ruined voice emitter for a few moments before it went dead and the first of the androids was truly beaten. Meanwhile 20 goggled at the remains of his android.

"How on earth could a human be so strong?" He thought in awe. Ranma's friends stood ready to fight, and Ranma himself was prepared for another round. The pig-tailed boy smirked.

"So, wanna give it a try gramps?" 20 scowled angrily.

"Fool! I am much stronger than 19! I would crush you!" Ranma grinned evilly.

"I don't think so considering I didn't even go all out against that rusty pile of trash and I beat him pretty easily don't ya think?" 20's scowl deepened but he had to admit the boy had a point. Together with his friends, who all looked like competent fighters, the android knew the odds were against him. But he had a trump card after all… He just needed to activate them by remote control and they would kill these stupid humans easily. With his course decided, the android that was once Dr. Gero himself prepared to fight.

"I will slaughter all of you!" He cried. Ryouga charged at him.

"Enough talk! I will defeat you android!" The lost boy swung with a potent punch that could shatter concrete with ease, unfortunately, 20 was pretty fast and the android dodged his attack. Kuno came in next with wooden blade swinging. 

"Die cur!" 20 once again dodged, and did so again as Mousse threw out several chains and various other weaponry at him. He then suddenly lashed out with a punishing blow to Ryouga's stomach; amazingly enough making the incredibly tough boy lose his breath. As Ryouga held his stomach in pain, 20 disabled Kuno with a kick to his face, toppling the kendoist. Mousse was blown back by a powerful energy blast. The girls were next to try, attacking from the sides. Akane and Ukyou on one, and Shampoo on the other. Ukyou actually managed to connect with her giant spatula, but it did little damage and 20 quickly defeated them all, mostly because they were so unused to working as a team. By this time however Ryouga had recovered and he stood with Ranma in a fighting stance, barely suppressing the urge to attack head-on when Akane was backhanded by the mechanized menace. 20 grinned at the two boys and attacked with a flurry of moves. Ranma dodged them all with relative ease, and Ryouga simply dodged what he could and took what he couldn't. Finally they started returning blows as little openings in 20's form were seen. Ranma finally connected with a punch to the jaw, and Ryouga was able to take advantage of this by snap-kicking the stunned android in the stomach, knocking him away from them.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Ryouga yelled as he charged at the downed 20. Ranma reluctantly followed. Once again the three exchanged attack, at an even more furious pace then before. Seeing a chance, Ranma took it.

"Katchu-Tenshin Amaguriken!" He cried yet again as his fists made impact with the android's body with punishing accuracy. Ryouga grinned at the opening this left him, and quickly charged up to take advantage of it. Feeling his depression ki in his hands, Ryouga thrust them forward.

"Ranma move!" He cried. Ranma nodded, knowing what the lost one planned.

"This is for hurting Akane! Shi Shi Hokodan!" 20 gasped as the potent ki bolt struck him in much the same way that Ranma's had 19. The explosion was just as deafening, and when it was over. 20 stood with smirk, holding up his hands, palm out. Ranma and Ryouga swore as they saw the red circles on his hands as well.

"Damn it! He can absorb ki too!" Ranma yelled angrily. 20's smirk grew wider and he then charged the energy he had collected into his hands.

"That is correct boy! And now I'll show you what I can do with that wonderful energy!" Suddenly a massive blast of stolen ki shot from his palms toward Ryouga. The lost boy cried out in pain as his own ki was used against him. His body was smoking from the amount of energy that had struck him, and he stood on shaky legs. Ranma grit his teeth and ran at 20 full speed.

"That's the last straw! I'm ending this now!" He cried as he leapt at the still smirking android. However 20 met him halfway and the two began a rapid series of attacks against each other at high speeds. Ranma realized that not even his mid-air combat expertise would stop this thing for long, and decided to break it off. But 20 would not have it, and grabbed the pig-tailed boy's neck in a powerful grip.

"Going somewhere?" He asked evilly as he tightened the hold and began absorbing Ranma's energy. Ranma felt himself grow weak and desperately tried to pry the Android's hands off him. But the grip was like steel, and all of Ranma's struggles were ignored by 20. 

"Do you feel it boy? Do you feel your very essence, your very soul being sucked out of you like a sponge?" Ranma gasped from the feeling of weakness that was overwhelming him.

"And you know what I'm going to use all your marvelously strong energy for?" The evil former human asked while staring into Ranma's half-opened eyes.

"I'm going to use it to kill all of your little friends down there!" He yelled and began to laugh loudly in Ranma's face. Ranma clenched his eyes shut, still weakly trying to force the hands off of him. He could feel everything slipping away. It would be so easy to just… His eyes snapped open.

"What am I thinking? I'm Ranma Saotome! I never give up! And I never lose! Especially not to a wrinkled old bucket of bolts!" Gritting his teeth, Ranma continued to fight the energy drain. 20 laughed loudly.

"Bah, what do you think you are doing boy? You can't fight it…" Ranma grit his teeth so hard he swore they would break and he glared angrily at the android.

"Fine, you want my energy? Then take it!" He yelled as he started pouring all his ki at once into the android. 20 gasped as he felt the process speed up considerably.

"Ha fool! This just makes it that much easier!" Ranma smirked.

"Really? We'll see if you can handle all of my strength!" He poured even more ki out. 20's laugh died in his throat as he felt the energy draining devices in his hands start to heat up with the strain.

"No it's impossible! No one could possess that much energy! It's just not possible!" 20 yelled as he frantically tried to disengage the hold. But Ranma managed to grip his arms there securely, and the amount of energy 20 was absorbing meant that if he did halt the process so suddenly, he might explode from the backlash. Ranma' smirked evilly.

"Night-night gramps…" He said in a low voice as 20 felt his drainers begin to short-circuit and overload.

"No! It can't be!" He didn't get to say anything else as he felt his entire body explode from the energy overload. What few pieces were left plummeted to the ground, and Ranma quickly followed. Thankfully he was caught by the recovered Ryouga, who set him down with surprising care and let him lean on his shoulder. Allowed the others to crowd around the pig-tailed boy. Ranma smiled weakly at his friends, although it was hard with all the ki he had lost. He was almost on empty now, and it was a struggle to remain awake.

"Heh, we did it guys…" He said with as much strength as he could, and the others nodded happily. Suddenly a low voice spoke from behind them. Turning, they all saw the ruined head of 20 talking.

"You fools…" It whispered.

"I have managed to activate my other creations by remote control…Once they awaken, you will all be crushed…" 20 managed to smile evilly.

"They are much, much stronger than I am…Androids 17 and 18 will destroy you all and the whole planet in short order…" 20 was almost out of power.

"They are the harbingers of the…apocalypse…with their coming…you will…all…die…" Then he was gone, and the assembled teenagers felt a chill go through them all. And standing forgotten to the side, was the lone reporter and cameraman, who recorded it all.

Author's Notes: Let me know if you want this to be a series okay? I'm not sure if I should continue it or not.


End file.
